Mordecai
Mordecai battled against Twilight Sparkle in Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle, Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 2 and Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 3. He was played by Matthew Thomas in Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle both 1 and 2 and B-Lo in Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 3. Information on the rapper Mordecai is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Rigby, although he is often considered the lead character of the show. He is a 23 year-old blue jay. He made his debut in a non-canon short ("2 in the AM PM") as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai-like character with a fanny pack. He later makes his first official appearance in the Pilot episode. Mordecai is voiced by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel.After he left his Job at the park he became an artist. Lyrics Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle Verse 1 Ohhh no, it's time to battle a pony, I could play video games on a T.V made by Sony. So you are a pony named after a movie about vampires, Your pink friend is pyscho, and the orange one is a liar. Even though I can't fly and your blue friend can fly, I'll just cut her wings off and watch her die, And I'll turn her into burger meat, that’ll teach her For being such a douchebag and getting on my nerves! Verse 2 I'm high, said the pony who has a pink friend That's always smoking meth and it will be the end Of her, Sparkle? i bet that bell didn't rung And by the end of the song I'll just say yay-yuh! Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 2 Verse 1 Oh fuck no, I have to go through this piece of shit again, Even worse, you are a ruler, and that’ll be a sin. You now have wings, looks like I have cut your wings off too, and turn you into burger meat you miserable pile of splooge. I’m Mordecai, you will die, you brainwash guys, for them to buy, stupid shit that's super hard to find. Celestia made you a princess because she was doing cocaine, Forgetting Lesson Zero makes you fucking insane. I will rip off your horn and shove it up your Cranky Doodle Donkey, It’s not Ponyville, it’s the world of cunty. Good news for me, you will be fucking disappointed, me and Margaret kissed, now we are in a relationship. I am the champion, you are a fucking failure, You are not a hero, I saved Eileen from the Death Bear. Princess Twilight Sparkle, your rhymes are fucking sour, Now get down on your knees, and suck The Power! Verse 2 That's bullshit you cunt, you smell like fucking skeet, Your show's like The Best VHS in the World, you lied to me. I'm a party animal, you are just a plain animal. I'm in a video game, your game's about you teaching educational. I'll make your brain explode into a million pieces, Want a nice refreshing Mordeshake that I stirred with my penis? I'm gonna rap it up, so here’s my final line, I'm sad that you are a princess cause you won't die! Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 3 Verse 1 UGH! Did you seriously not get the fact that you’ll lose every time you’ll face me? You can’t scare me, even if you are a princess with new grown wings I just live a Regular life and people love me around the nations You live in a magic world and all you get is some fat losers masturbation Facing me a 3rd time will just be your final destination I actually risk my life in my work and I don’t even need a vacation You don’t even have enough attention just like our intern Thomas I’ll cook you and combine it with some Mini Toasts and Hummus! Twilight is your name? That’s probably why people don’t watch your show Your show is better than mine? Season 3 only had 13 episodes! You had no chance in the real world and you won’t last here The only magic trick I want to see out of you is making yourself disappear I may have messed up with CJ, but what makes you think you can do better? I’ll kill you in a Flash (Sentry), better write yourself a suicide letter! I’ll feed these fists and my disses to you, so I hope you’ve got the munchies I’ll win every time just like video games and a classic game of Punchies Verse 2 Mordecai: You think you’re the only one? Well I got a crew of my own! Rigby: We rapped in some episodes before so how about we have these horses pwned? OHH! Muscle Man: We’ll take you to the Crash Pit Hi Five Ghost: Then it will be YOU who will be ghosts! Pops: Watching you all lose will be a good show! A jolly good show! Skips: We’ll leave you with broken legs Mordecai: Good luck when you’re walking Rigby: You guys are giving me headaches, just please stop talking! Pops: We can do this easy way Skips: Or we can do it the Skips way so bring it on! Muscle Man: You know who else doesn't like your show? All: MY MOM! Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Matthew Thomas Category:B-Lo Lorbes Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 16 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 34 Category:Mordecai